


The Christmas Special

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [8]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Christmas Special</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> written for the annual S&H advent calendar from the me_and_thee_100 drabble challenge, using prompt "Christmas"

**The Christmas Special**

by Belladonna

 

Next week on Starsky & Hutch, it's the big Christmas Special.

Look forward to a wonderful episode with...

 

What do you mean there's no Christmas Special? No spiking of the eggnog by Huggy, no Dobey dressed up as Santa, no sweet scene underneath the mistletoe for the boys? No tender kiss?

 

That's it, I quit!

 

Oh, so there is something Christmas-y next week, just not like that?

No Santa Dobey, no mistletoe. You sure that's a real Christmas episode?

 

Fine, I'll announce that one instead. Still, I think they could've at least given us that mistletoe kiss. It's Christmas, damnit.

 


End file.
